cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Soviet Regime
United Soviet Regime is a communist state in eastern Germany. The United Soviet Regime is Marxist/Leninist state with some monarchy involvement. Being a young state it lacks in many fields of modern technology, military and infrastructure but it's shining moment is it's policy of a "fully employed working state." ---- History: The USR foundries began by an economic depression in the Eastern Slavic/Germanic countries. These already hard times escalated when jobless Eastern Europeans flooded Western Europe for jobs, anarchy ensued. Greenmorrow, now Soviet Premier of the USR, was a political Communist party member of the Regime and had some relations to the former Royal Family members of Imperial Germany. Fearing that complete Anarchy was on the rise, Greenmorrow vouched for a political coup against the democracy of most Eastern Europeans. Greenmorrow demanded that more jobs be released to the public. He vouched for manufacturies for common goods, more farms, and a more socialist reconstruction for the people. The common man replied with favour to his demands and soon the pickets were beginning to appear all around the Eastern German state. Greenmorrow's publicity began to grow when he founded numerous manufacturies for cars, hard goods, free from corporate involvement. All government owned everyone was provided, people flocked to earn their share. The political coup was beginning to occur, more demanded political reformation. Most were uneasy about the increasing military favour Greenmorrow had as now more military funds were poured in from new international trade, democracy replied with deficit spending only to put itself in debt further, loosening it's grip on the Eastern German state and some Western most Slavic states were following suit. Little known that a bloody coup was on the horizon. Now known as the Thirteen Day War, or Bloody 13, the political now turned into a government upheaval echoed the Red October. Standing outside a main political Government building housing represenatives, Greenmorrow demanded for political reform or to face a seceding from the Eastern area. The democratic regime demanded that this form of "political terrorism" be stopped, military action was required. The response was answered by mutinees, general discord amongst the troops. Most refused to fight fellow comrades and friends, others said that doing so would only prolong the inevitable, and others stated that this form of government actually provided for friends back home. Loyalists responded only to find disgruntled underlings and conflicted talks from Loylists or Seceding Superiors. Eventually Greenmorrow request that those loyal to the Working Class, join him for the right of seceding from the Democratic Union and join him in forming a Communist state. The battle was mainly a confusion. Brief street fights as soldiers in little discerning uniforms blasted at a force on a opposing street not knowing who was on who's side. The seventh day of the war actually saw it's first USR issued combat uniforms as they "approached" the government building. Little territory was gained or lost, it was mainly just a right amount of people to capture the government building. A suprise attack led by an unknown squad of men stormed the government building and waved the new flag of the regime above the buidling. The Democractic Union already facing more unrest from it's states, declared that the new seceded states to be recognized, and all it's loyalties to the new regime. The United Soviet Regime had been founded. Category:Nations